


Anchor

by rightonthelimit



Series: Brujay Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Fluff, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse was soft but very audible in the library, and Bruce paused from where he'd been working at his desk to see Jason hunched over his homework, his hands on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**A/N:** I love these two dumb boobs way too much you have no idea.

...That sounds weird.

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** The curse word was exclaimed sudden and soft, yet it still had Bruce pausing abruptly, his fingertips hovering over the keys he had about to press on his laptop.

 **Warnings:** Implied underage.

**Anchor**

_I am nearly world renowned_  
_As a restless soul who always skips town_  
_But I look for you to come around_  
_And anchor me back down_

"Fuck."

The curse word was exclaimed sudden and soft, yet it still had Bruce pausing abruptly, his fingertips hovering over the keys he had about to press on his laptop. He had gotten quite used to the sound of his own typing over these past hours as the only other person in this room was doing his homework in front of the fireplace quietly.

Now, however, said person was hunched over his books with his hands on his face and his headphones laid abandoned on the floor.

Ever since moving in Jason had been quite the handful. He didn't know what it meant to have a family and he had a mouth on him that would often get him into trouble. Bruce and Alfred had been working very hard on trying to teach the kid some manners and he had been doing better, but sometimes hearing a crude word fall from those soft lips still caught Bruce by surprise.  
  
Jason had been trying just as hard to impress Bruce and be the apple of his eye.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bruce was already up and walking towards Jason automatically, overprotective by nature. For a split second he thought Jason was crying and when he had finally reached the other side of the library he crouched down in front of the boy, reaching out for him.  
  
"Something's in my eye," Jason explained lamely and Bruce didn't bother stopping the snort that he released. Leave it up to Jason to act tough when he was hurt.  
  
"Jason, if something upset you-"

"No - literally - something's in my eye."

There was irritation flickering into the boy's expressive face when Bruce finally pried his hands away from it, though thankfully there were no tears on his cheeks. 

His right eye did look, admittedly, very red.

Jason blinked furiously and started rubbing at it again.

"Hold on, let me get it," the older male offered. Now that he was ensured Jason wasn't terribly injured or sad he felt something achingly close to amusement and endearment creeping up in his chest when he took in the growing blush on the boy's cheeks. Jason was starved for affection, both physically and emotionally, and Bruce knew that he was perhaps a bit too tender when he put his hands on his face and tilted it up so he could see it better.

"It's just an eyelash, you'll live," he observed with a chuckle. With a gentle thumb he rubbed at the boy's eyelid, guiding the stray hair to the corner of his eye near his tearduct. Careful not to touch his eyeball, he then plucked the hair out and thumbed away the stray tear that had leaked out. "See?"  
  
He held the offending lash up and Jason scowled at it as though he wished it would instantly burst into flames.

It honestly made him want to plant a kiss on the boy's lips. Maybe later.

"Come on. Make a wish."  
  
Jason looked at him with mild confusion and then he closed his eyes and seemed to think, and then he blew the lash off Bruce's fingertip. It flew right off, on the carpet and instantly forgotten. He noticed only now how stiff his shoulders were, and how he longed for a drink. It was a Friday night, Gotham had been surprisingly calm these past nights and he would cut Jason some slack and keep him from coming along when he'd go on patrol. Sometimes he just wanted Jason to get as much out of the remaining teenage years that he had because he knew exactly what it was like to have to grow up way too fast.  
  
"I wished you'd help me with my homework," Jason clarified and he earned himself a frown.  
  
"You're not supposed to tell. It won't come true if you tell."  
  
"Not even if I ask really nicely?"  
  
Bruce loved this boy too much, he decided right then and there. There was so much work he had to do, he had to prepare for tomorrow's meeting. Bruce honestly didn't have  _enough_ hours in a day.  
  
But he just couldn't say no. Not to Jason. Not when he already neglected him way too much.  
  
"I guess that that might do the trick."  
  
He reveled in the grateful smile and ruffled Jason's hair, enjoying the shy kiss he got in reward.


End file.
